Half-Baked Alaska
Half-Baked Alaska is an episode from the seventh season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Jon's boss offers him a promotion that would involve relocating to Alaska. Garfield imagines what life would be like there. Plot Jon receives a call from his new boss Mr. McDougal and is too busy to play with Odie. McDougal reminds Jon that he invited him over to dinner later tonight. When Odie comes to Garfield, Garfield says he is too busy checking the phone to spy on Jon for food. Jon tells him about the food he prepared for dinner, lasagna and chocolate cake, both of which Garfield finds and devours. The topic that shocks them both is the new job in Alaska. While there is a promising salary, Jon and his pets will need to move there. Jon is reluctant to take the job and checks on the dinner while Garfield tells Odie that he does not want to move to Alaska. The cat is caught red-handed for eating the dinner, prompting him to leave the house quickly. In the backyard, Garfield envisions life in Alaska. In the dream, Garfield, Jon, and Odie are living in an igloo in the frigid climate of Alaska. The pizza he ordered has turned frozen instantly. When Jon suggests checking the icebox, Garfield finds a polar bear raiding the kitchen. When he is unable to reason with the bear, he runs out of the igloo and into the cold. Going back to reality, Garfield realizes that he must stop Jon from getting the job. Wondering if Jon has a conscience, he remembers Ichabod Cricket, and he and Odie head to his new home for help. The two meet Ichabod at the lake who tells them that he left the conscience job months ago and now does cricket sounds in night scenes in movies. Nevertheless, he agrees to help Garfield and Odie with their cause where Garfield tells him to give bad advice to Jon. Once they arrive at the house, Mr. McDougal has arrived and is ready for dinner. At the same time, Garfield sneaks Ichabod into the house and onto Jon's ear where he serves dinner. From there on, Ichabod gives Jon advice that will make him look bad in front of McDougal. They range from putting the salad on his head, telling that the lasagna has his old gym shorts and pouring the lasagna on McDougal's lap. When dessert comes, Ichabod tells Jon to shove the cake in McDougal's face. Jon prepares to do so after an initial bout of reluctance. Frightened, Mr. McDougal runs out of the house and turns down the job offer with Jon on his tail with the cake. Garfield and Odie congratulate each other. After returning home, Jon reflects what happened and that his conscience told him to do those things. Seeing how they are all hungry, Jon says he will get pizza for all of them. Then Ichabod tells him to give his cash to him which Jon does and then realize what just happened. He then runs off with the money with Jon, Garfield, and Odie on his tail. Characters *Garfield *Jon *Odie *Mr. McDougal (voiced by Greg Burson) *Ichabod Cricket Trivia *This is the last episode to feature the title card music used since the third season. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 7 Category:Garfield and Friends